The Friends Alliance
by Konallei
Summary: [Final Ch]It is worth the wait, when it comes to love, Athrun asks Cagalli to meet him in the park after they kissed under the rain... this is how they start their relationship at school AxC
1. First day at school

Hello everybody! This is my first English fic cuz i'm not a native speaker, so be nice nn

Summary: Cagalli(coordinator) and Lacus are best friends just like Kira and Athrun, and they are the most popular in the coordinator school what happends when they kinda have a normal life with out the war AxC KxL

Note: Cagalli is a coordinator here and who is the oldest? Kira or Cagalli? And I guess they all are 16 xD or so

Discalimer: Gundam SEED / Destiny is not my, I wish that ��

(I couldn't think of a better title U�� so I choose this one from one of Arina Tanemura's work xDD …pathetic…)

HOPE U PPL LIKE IT!

* * *

**The Friends Alliance**

Somewhere of PLANT, the was a nice house, where 2 twins live with their parent peacefully, the male twin called Kira had brown short hair with visibles purple eyes, he already was getting ready for school meanwhile his sister was still sleeping in her corfortable bed …

Someone knock the door …

-Cagalli! Wake up!

-…

The once in another time princess of ORB was still sleeping with her golden eyes shot trying to continue resting

-Wake UP!

But still no answer

Kira opened the door to find his sister sleeping quietly, he though she looked sweet and yet they had to go to school they don't wanna be late on their first day. He walked slowly toward her.

- CAGALLI WAKE UP! He yelded

- OO AaaaHHHHHH

She got so scared that fell down her bed.

-What the hell is wrong with you Kira! Òó

- Just waking you up nn C'mon hurry up, mom made the breakfast alredy

- Grr you'll pay for this one, bro, just let me **talk **to Lacus-

Kira stopped frozen

-Lacus?

-Yep! Muahhaha I know you like her bro

-You wouldn't!

-Who says so?

After this Kira went down( stairs xD)

When she finally went downstairs Kira was already eating, their parents were there eating as well( is this of too o.o? yeah! xD)

-Mom! Kira scared hell of me, this morning!

-Did you Kira-her mother asked

- . . . yep . . .– Kira (xD)

-Kira you're grounded –said his father

- Oó WHAT?

-YAY! o

-NOT FARE! This is **all **Cagalli's fault- Kira

Their parents were LOL as their children were oo?

-Just joking- said his father still lol

-We know Cagalli, darling nn and we guess she didn't want to wake up, did you Cagalli?

- �� …

-But next time don't scared her ok Kira - said his mother

-TT buuu

-Ok that's it, you have to go, now if you don't wanna be late-

On they way to school they continued arguing but it finished when a limo stopped just right next to them (guess who is inside it) some meters away from the school doors.

A young angelical pink haired girl came out of it (�� obvious, isn't it?). She is so beautiful though Kira.

-Hi Cagalli! –she said as she saw her best friend running towards her

-Hi Lacus! I missed you! How were your holydays in Paris! (the first thing that came on my mind xP)

-Great! Here I brought you something-

- Really- You didn't have to!

As Lacus was looking in her bag they were walking toward Kira who was already talking to his best friend Athrun, Lacus brought a beautiful collections of small perfumes (kinda girly for Cagalli, ne?) Cagalli awed (is this word define when people say "aw they are so cute!" oo? BTW Cagalli collects small pretty bottles xDD here )

-Thanks! There are lovely! –Cagalli said hugging Lacus

Meanwhile . . .

-Hey Athrun over here!

-Hello Kira! Wazup? (do you imagine Athrun saying "wazup" xDD)

-Nah nothing new

-Where is Cagalli?

-She's with Lacus, over there

They both started to stare at both girls but the bell rung and everybody had to go inside. As they walk by their class most of the students were whispering about them four : the two girl that were leading the way were as popular as the boys behind them and not forgetting mention that they were members of the council (famous and important! lol)and they were beautiful in their own ways. (well for the boys handsome xDD)

Cagalli was the best actress in school and acts in every play that Lacus wrote (very good writer! nn ), a little tomboyish (you all ppl know her) but still a cute kind cool girl xD

Lacus, kind and smart, she is well know for her beautiful voice (�� obvious) and you people know why she is so popular! Is just her nature!

Athrun is a good student(grades) but also very mischievous like Kira(you'll see), he's still kind and a good person xD, he plays sport sometimes but just in special ocations.

Kira is also a good student if he studies xD he just spend his time playing video games, likes to bug his sister , good in sports, he's on the football team

They all entered to the class and the teacher started.

-Good morning everyone

-Good morning

-Well, my name is Murrue Ramius, as today is the first day I want everybody to introduce yourselves- the teacher said – miss would you please start- she asked to a pink hair (?) girl sit next to her.

-OK! Hi everybody, my name is Mia Campbell, and I'm 16 and let me tell you a little of me: I am a huge fan of Lacus Clyne! Very nice to meet you all

- Oó OMG Lacus! That girl looks very like **you! **–said Cagalli next to her

Lacus was speechless seeing a girl like **her**! It was creepy and not forget to mention **really** scary!

-Kira! Look! That Mia looks very much like Lacus!

Like Kira the all class was in shock to see a girl like Mia in front of their eyes.

* * *

To be continue if you want of course xD just let me know by giving me the REVIEWS- 

Well here end this chap of The Friends Alliance! nn

Hope you guys enjoyed like I did writing it xD kinda crazy but that me! Lol

BY ETERNALLY ASUKA


	2. A little surprise

Hi everyone, this is Eternally Asuka writing again! And I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier cuz my account was locked xP sorry, my stupidess(lol), I wanted to update it days ago, but I couldn't! X.x

YAY! I'm so happy. Thanks so much to all my reviewers:

** Myura**

** Annie**

**Fanfiction-library2** : Kira in the football team! Lol that's very funny but sorry cuz I've mistaken to write football soccer, I didn't mean to, sorry but perhaps that won't be such a bad idea, it's just difficult to imagine Kira or Athrun is a game like that lol

** Asga**

**Feli** - my bro XD

** Jenny**

** SRSWSSS**

I really appreciate them very much! o This is still newest and first fic in English! Since my I speak Spanish. Please read and review. I would really appreciate it. Tell me what you think or ask if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them or correct my misspelling lol I'm still learning English n.n

**Note:** Here Cagalli and Milly are coordinators, because I want the story goes in PLANT

**Summary:** Kira, Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli have new and interesting classmates(some Destiny characters) at a coordinator high school. Kira n Athrun have a lil surprise for Lacus and Cagalli, read and learn what happens to the normal teenage coordinators AC KL R/R

**Disclaimer**: Gundam SEED / Destiny is not mine sad

( . . . . ) Me talking

E N J O Y

* * *

**oOOo**

The Friends Alliance

For the first day at school there were a lot of surprises: this new creepy girl, Meer Campbell (Correcting Meer's real name, not Mia Campbell . ), another new red haired classmate that changed her class to be near cool Kira (lol guess who this girl is xD), one more red haired cheerful girl, the older of the Hawkes (yeah! Luna is here! Wait there is to much red haired girls! O.ó) and talking about new boys is class there is Shin Asuka a really immature boy with red eyes, Rey Za Burrel a quiet boy with blonde hair and amazing blue eyes that now sits next to Shin.

After the introduction of each student, the class was quit normal. A week as already passed and now was the class of physical education, all the girl where changing their clothes.

Hey Lacus, are you alright? – Cagalli asked seeing her best friend kinda disturbed.

So so, is that Meer again she is creeping me out- said Lacus is a sad tone.

Hell yes she is! She is following us everywhere-

Are you talking about Meer?- asked Milly, who was changing next to them

Yes, why?- answered Lacus

Well, the other day she asked me if I could spy on you to take some pictures!

what!

Yes is true, she said she would pay me well, but I didn't accept it cuz I wouldn't do such thing, I'm sure you want privacy-

OMG! Is she sick?- asked Cagalli

No she's mental! –said a voice that sounded kinda weird. The tree girl were surprised because they were supposed to be alone, cuz everybody was already with Mwu, the physical education teacher, they were the last ones cuz the student council had a meeting before and Milly was taking some pictures for them (yeah I'm adapting a little of Destiny here and Milly is a journalist)

They could here some giggles from a locker

Cagalli opened her locker at the same time that Lacus opened hers

SURPRISE!- yelled two boys inside their lockers

Aaaaahhhhhhh!-screamed the girls realizing there were two boys there and that they, the girl were changing to their P.E uniform!

KIRA!- yelled Lacus very surprised

ATHRUN!- yelled Cagalli even more surprised. And Milly could yelled "YOU!"

Their tree faces were all red and trying to hide their chest, the tree girls had their uniform blouse already unbuttoned. (lol here Kira and Athrun are kinda mm you know lol). They managed to get out of the two lockers, laughing now and run away from there.

(BTW don't get it wrong Kira is a sane brother lol he was on Lacus's locker and Athrun is Cagalli's)

I'm gonna KILL YOU BOTH!- yelled Cagalli showing her fist still red from what happend.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the girls arrived Kira and Athrun were already playing soccer with the other boys of the class.

"Damn you!" Cagalli said for herself, when Mwu called her to focus on her game, while the boys were playing soccer( or like it like to say, 22 crazy guys chasing a stupid ball all over the field lol) the girls were playing volleyball (�� yeah yeah very normal)

like I said before Kira was the captain of the soccer team an plays well, the girls were cheering him as he gave Athrun a good pass, the girls that weren't playing were cheering him too. As he was running forward the arc Shin was ready to face him, but Athrun dodge him nicely then Rey appeared and Athrun decided to pass it to Kira who was near him, Rey was surprised by that and couldn't help it, Kira made a goal! And the game finished. ( well I don't know if I write it well, cuz this is my first time that I describe a soccer game u.u I did my best)

Athrun was sitting on the bench resting when he heard "That was a good game Athrun" he look up and saw Cagalli in front of him. He was worry about Cagalli's reaction after the locker thing happened although it was very funny for him and Kira. Cagalli rose her hand and as a reflect Athrun shot his eyes waiting for a hit from Cagalli, but he never felt a strike instead of that he felt a nice pats from her.

"A very good pass indeed, you helped my brother to get more attention from the girls" laughing as she was seeing the new girl, called Flay grabbing Kira's arm. Near them was Lacus trying to talk to Kira but Flay and Meer didn't help a lot.

"So you're not mad at me?" asked Athrun disbelieving her reactions. "why would I be mad at you?" answer Cagalli in an innocent voice looking at Athrun's eyes.

"Hey Cagalli, over here" called one of her classmates. "I'm going" reply Cagalli after hearing her. "well see you around Athrun" said Cagalli standing up from the bench and leaving him alone.

"So she's not mad at me, that means that she liked it" though Athrun for himself "that's good"

Suddenly a "**watch out**" was heard from behind. Athrun turn around to see what is was but it was too late, he got hit by a ball, on the face! His nose was bleeding slightly and Lunamaria who warned him from the ball went to see if he was alright.

"Oh Athrun are you ok?" she asked ,you could tell she was worried.

"Yeah" he said grabbing his nose still bleeding, "you hit the ball toward me?"

"Me? No! was her" she answered pointing at a yellow haired girl who was on the volleyball field with other girls still playing.

The girl was waving at him cheerfully like she was happy that she didn't missed her target.

"Hey Athrun! I'm sorry, the ball went of his own!" yelled the girl that was waving.

". . . Cagalli . . ." Athrun said slowly and in a low voice. "So she is mad after all" he though.

"Can you give it back n.n?"

Athrun grab the ball and throw it at Cagalli with strength but Cagalli did a good reception and wasn't affected by his throw and continued playing, she passed to Lacus, who was going to do the service. She got tired of waiting Kira cuz Meer and Flay didn't want to go away so she was quiet annoyed and hit the ball so hard that her classmate couldn't answer and make another point.

"I think she did it on purpose" said Luna to Athrun whose nose stopped bleeding.

And on the next minute he could hear Cagalli laughing hard, he wondered why.

"Go Lacus!" said Cagalli. And Athrun looked at the same direction as Lacus who had a very pissed face ( we don't see that a lot lol but maybe here you can! xDD)

Lacus have done the same thing that Cagalli! Looks like she learn from her, hitting Kira with the ball on the face too, Flay and Meer where still there but Lacus target was on hitting Kira.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the school finished all the student were heading to the school's main door to returns to their respective houses. But today something was disturbing the exit.

"Where is princess Cagalli!" demanded a purple haired boy who was on year older on the exit.

"What the hell is he talking about?" said Cagalli "is there another Cagalli at school? Cagalli asked lacus who was next to hers.

"None that I know, only you"

"He's calling you princess because at school we usually called you the _acting princess_ , guess he must be a fan of you" explained Milly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact I made that name for you last year on the final act of the year"

"Milly!"

"I think it sounds nice" said Lacus

"Yeah specially since you are princess lacus "

"What?"

"yeah , because you are the _singing princess_"

"You gotta be kidding us" said Cagalli.

"THERE YOU ARE MY DEAR CAGALLI!" yelled the boy from before at the same time that he was approaching Cagalli and as soon as he got next to her for surprise of everyone he took Cagalli's chin and tried to kiss her. While her friends were stopped of trying to help her cuz they were other guys that were grabbing them.

Cagalli didn't see him coming next to her because she was talking to her friends, she was so shocked that she couldn't respond . . .

**TO BE CONTINUE . . . . .

* * *

**

if you all want to know what happens next, send me **REVIEWS **to know, cuz ffn doesn't show how many ppl actually read this fic cries and I don't wanna write unless ppl actually read my fics.

See ya!

Eternally Asuka


	3. Boys to the rescue?

Hohoho, lol Hello to all the people reading right now (and future reviewers u�� I hope). I must confess that I'm really happy that ppl have accepted and enjoy my fic n.n YAY!

I've been thinking in another fics for the AC fans is was about that they were engaged, but that seems to be a very common idea so until I have a unique idea I won't write it, I guess u.u

I had another idea involving the 4 : Kira, Athrun, Lacus and Cagalli! Where they would have a journey, trying to finds some things so they can go back home, but I'm not very sure about that one cuz I would be difficult to write (HATE not having a very good English >. ) Oh gosh I getting out of the topic! (bumps her head to the pc) Dx

Well let me thank all the reviews!

**Bee Bee**: I'm glad you like the fic! n.n

**Aikoo**: lol lets find out what Athrun will do due this situation! And about Luna, I don't know either! XD lol

**cagasu freak**: well about Cagalli being a coordinator . . . . well as the fact is that she is natural I wanted to try her as a coordinator and living in PLANT lol About changing Mia to Meer is cuz I wanted to follow the original names n.n hehehe and yeah I'm having my English classes again u.u

**stuntsheep**: Thanks you'll find what happened to Cagalli later xD keep reading

**asga**: I like this AC and KL too! Hahaha thanks

**RuByMoOn17**: Here is the next chapie, I'm updating as fast as I can . .

**AsuCaga**: . . . .Cagalli will . . . muahahaha thanks for the review (xD - crazy)

**Serenity**: thanks for the review, even if is short is welcome! Lol something is betters than nothing xD

YAY this is the first time I have so many reviews for a 2 chapie ficso exciting!

Please **READ** and **REVIEW**. Tell me what you think or ask if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them or correct my misspelling lol (those would be useful hahaha)

**Note:** Here Cagalli and Milly are coordinators, because I want the story goes in PLANT

**Summary: **(Chap 3 UP)A purpled haired boy appears at the school main door claming for Cagalli but she's too freak out to react, Lacus and Milly are in trouble. Who will save the girls. AC KL DM R/R

**Disclaimer**: Gundam SEED / Destiny is not mine sad waaaaaawaaaa

( . . . . ) Me talking

* * *

Previous chap

"THERE YOU ARE MY DEAR CAGALLI!" yelled the boy from before at the same time that he was approaching Cagalli and as soon as he got next to her for surprise of everyone he took Cagalli's chin and tried to kiss her. While her friends were stopped of trying to help her cuz they were other guys that were grabbing them.

Cagalli didn't see him coming next to her because she was talking to her friends, she was so shocked that she couldn't respond . . .

**oOOo**

**The Friends Alliance**

"Gosh my nose still hurts!" complained Kira holding his nose.

"Guess this is our punishment" said sadly Athrun with his hand in Kira's shoulder.

"I've never **ever** imagined a that from Lacus! The one that hits is Cagalli not her!"

"hahaha yeah you are right, guess that she copied Cagalli n.n;;

"Will she talk to me ever again?" asked nervous

"I'm not Lacus to answer that, but she has to be very angry to do that" responded Athrun

"It was just a joke, no big deal!"

"Yeah, for Cagalli I saw it coming but as she first act like she didn't care made me, she tricked **me**!"

"But you had Luna helping you, right" said Kira teasingly

"Ha! You say Luna what about you! There was Flay **and** Meer!" said Athrun defending himself

"What? Oh I don't care, even if Flay is my ex I don't have feelings for her anymore and Meer is scary, trying to copy Lacus . . ."

They were heading toward the school doors when they heard a familiar voices yelling. . .

"Where is princess Cagalli!"

"GET LOST YOU NATURAL!"

"YEAH!"

Their face were puzzled when they head those phrases but anyway they went to see what was happening

"There is a natural here?" asked Kira disbelieving

"Looks like and they care calling Cagalli _princess_"

When they have arrived they met Dearka

"Hey look at that stupid purple haired natural" said Dearka

"Hahaha another freak" said Kira in a lower voice to Athrun who chuckled.

The next thing they saw was that the stupid natural trying to kiss Cagalli and Milly and Lacus unable to free themselves because two for each one were grabbing them.

The three boys react as fast as they could, each one heading to their respective "girls"

"HEY YOU! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" yelled Dearka reaching the bastards

"or what?" ask teasingly another brave or very stupid natural that was gabbing one of Milly's arm.

Before Dearka could answer his dull question Kira already have punched the two guys grabbing his dear Lacus (O.o Kira very aggressive xD). The natural had the same answer as the others.

"Are you alright?" asked concerned Kira

"Yes, thank you Kira" replied Lacus hugging him, WE can see Kira blushing sweetly o! (Shame that Lacus can't see him UU)

"Milly? How are you?" asked Dearka cheerfully

"What kind of question is that!" said Milly angrily

"You don't appreciate my greeting? ��"

" . . . thanks . . ." she gave up to him.

"Cagalli!" said out loud Lacus.

At the same time the purpled haired boy that was grabbing Cagalli's chin was enjoying Cagalli's shocked face.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Athrun as he beat him on the floor but he rapidly stood up.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE!" demanded the boy ushering his fighting pose? (lol imagining Yunna like that! XDD yeah the purpled haired boy is Yunna who else? BTW his name is with one or two "n")

". . . . A-Athrun? . . ." said slowly Cagalli getting out of her shock. As Athrun heard her he turn himself to see her.

It's a miracle! Thought Cagalli, Athrun had save her from that purple boy . . . purple? what's wrong with him? Purple? What kind of "guy" has purple hair? Is he gay? But if he was he wouldn't try to kiss her right?

"Are you ok?" said Athrun very calm ignoring completely Yunna (even in this situation he is CALM! . )

"e-eh?" Athrun got her out of her thoughts "yeah, I'm fine" she answered slowly.

"AGAIN? HOW DARE YOU IGNORING ME? THE GREAT YUNNA! GET OUT OF MY BUSINESS, THIS IS BETWEEN CAGALLI AND ME!

"HELL YEAH! THIS IS **OUR** BUSINESS!" yell Cagalli very angry walking to Yunna and with a death glare is her eyes. "How dare he to try to still her first kiss!" She thought, " my first kiss is gonna be Athrun! Not this stupid purple haired gay boy!" already yelling inside her head. (he looks kinda gay to me �� specially on ep 14! He hide himself behind Cagalli when Kira came to save her!)

"She is back" thought Athrun smiling slightly

"I see she is perfectly fine" said Dearka amused to see that Yunna was walking back away from Cagalli with his hand up, he was already sweating.

"Hehehe my sis is kinda scary when she is pissed nn;;"

"That will show him not to mess with her" said Lacus happy

"This is a great headline! A stupid purple haired boy tries to overpass Cagalli and gets kicked!

"HAHAHA that's a very good one, I'll help you Milly" offered Dearka still smiling. Suddenly a loud sound was heard, Cagalli had punch him on the face, that was worse that get hit by a ball (xD) but it was not enough to make him fall on the ground (TT c'mon I guess that Athrun is stronger than her, right?)

"tell me WHY THE HELL YOU TRIED TO KISS **ME**" demanded Cagalli showing her fist ready for a second hit

"well um Cagalli WAIT. . .i'm . . " mumbled

"Hey Milly! I have a better idea! Let's call it: A stupid purple haired boy tries to overpass Cagalli and gets a broken nose!

"Very well lol" answered Milly while the other were lol

"what?"

"I-I Want **you**!

O..o

S I L E N C E

"Excuse me !"

Everybody started to lol very hard, even Cagalli .

"You are kidding right?" asked amused Kira still giggling.

"Of course NOT!" glanced at him.

"If that's so you clearly don't know Cagalli" said Athrun

"Yeah that's right, besides I'm not interested I already **have** someone, don't you ever try to do something like that again or I'll kick you're a! That was just a warning. See ya" finished Cagalli walking away returning to their friends who were cheering her just like everybody that was there watching a good movie: The ultimate reject! (lol)

After a good and pathetic episode from Yunna everybody went to their respective homes.

"She already has someone?" thought Athrun , "who is he?" asked to his best friend.

"He who?"

"Your sister said that she already had someone"

"I don't know"

"Are you sure?" asked Athrun again.

"I really don't know, mate, I guess you have to find out it alone"

"What? Alone? Aren't you helping me?"

"I'm already busy with Lacus"

"Yeah . . ." said Athrun "what's he planning to do?" wondered on his mind.

"HEY! Both of you aren't you gonna say good bye to Lacus?" said Cagalli behind them and scaring them.

"Yeah I'm going" answered Kira, Athrun followed him but Cagalli stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Athrun

"Well . . ." mumbled Cagalli

"Yeah?" invited to continue.

"I never thanked you for what happened"

"Oh! No problem, anytime" Athrun answered her beaming and blushing a little.

"Thanks" said Cagalli slowly " mmm that's all, you should go to see Lacus"

"Yeah, of course, guess seeing you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

On Kira and Cagalli way home . . .

"Our ski free lesson on the mountains sure is gonna be fun, don't you think Cagalli?"

". . . . . ."

"huh Cagalli?"

"You're the **worst **brother ever!" said Cagalli very dramatic

"Why!" asked with indignity?

"Where the hell where you when I needed your help?"

"I was helping Lacus!"

"Yeah **LACUS**! You prefer to save **her** instead of me?" sobbing

"No, I didn't meant that"

"What if that bastard really kissed **ME**!" yelled

"Oh C'mon Athrun was there, didn't he?"

"Yeah lucky **me**! That **Athrun** was there!"

"You don't need to get upset, I knew he would help you"

"hahaha such a "good" answer, bro ��" said sarcastic

"Don't be like that you know _I love you_ right?"

"Really, I don't think so?" teased Cagalli

"Of course!" said Kira placing one arm on her shoulder "Don't you?"

"No" said coldly

"NO!"

"No"

"NO WAY! Noooooo my sister doesn't loves me!" faking his sobs just like Cagalli did before.

"Hahaha of course I **do** silly" answered his sister as she putted her arm around him smiling.

"Let's go home" said Kira beaming

"Let's go!" beaming him back. "BTW what do you think we'll do at the mountains?"

"No idea, we'll have to figured that out when we get there" answered smiling her.

**TO BE CONTINUE . . . . .

* * *

**

Send me **REVIEWS **if you want to know what happens on the mountains muahahah

**SPOILERS**

_Athrun has to save Cagalli again but this time not from a man, from something else lol This time Kira will be busy with Lacus! And Milly will play with Dearka! Lol xD_

**END OF SPOILERS**

Hahaha in this chappie Cagalli kick or may I say punched Yuna for GOOD! Sorry if you expected more kicking from Cagalli is just that I'm so depress that all the webs were I direct download GSD won't be useful fro me cuz now it has LICENCE! if any of you knows where I can donwload it I BEG YOU TELL ME! I'M DESPERATED (ahem)

I've add Dearka! Lol I lov him he's so funny xD DM is so sweet! But my fav couple is AC! Followed by KL! And third DM! On GS/GSD o I love the part of KC is so sweet lol I wish to have a brother like him! - but I only have a lil sis xD guess that's ok n.n

Well see ya, hope you've enjoy it n.n

Eternally Asuka


	4. Accidental kiss and trouble in the mount...

**oOOo**

The Friends Alliance 

4

In the Clyne mansion, Lacus was sleeping peacefully in her bedroom, where the moonlight entered slightly resting in her face.

She found herself running in the rain with no clear idea where she was going, suddenly a thunder came to scared her, she shut her eyes has a reflect and when she opened them, she saw Kira beside her. He bent down to kiss her as she closed her eyes again.

Lacus opened her eyes once more just to see that she was in her bedroom, bushing in the memory of her dream, glanced at her clock and went back to sleep since it was to early.

Later at school, Lacus told her best friend about her dream, blushing like a tomato.

"So, you dreamed _that_ last night? Interesting" said the blonde haired girl before starting to giggle.

"Hey! Don't start!" warned the pink haired princess.

"Start what?" Cagalli asked innocently.

"You know what ¬¬"

"K Ok"

"Tell me Cagalli, what about you and Athrun?"

"Eh," blushing a little, "what do you mean?" looking kind of nervous.

"C'mon tell me"

"Thereisnothingbetweenus, I don't know what are you talking about" said Cagalli very fast.

"Are you sure?" asked Lacus grinning.

"Did you do the homework that Miss Murrue gave us?" Cagalli changed the subject quickly.

..:oOo:..

The rest of the day was quite normal, the classes, the hall chatting between friends and all, except for one thing, Lacus was clearly avoiding Kira, whenever the four friends would gather together suddenly Lacus had something to do or she just grab Cagalli and take her away with her for no reason, this was getting suspicious for the boys specially for Kira.

They usually had lunch on the roof but this time neither of the girls appeared just Milly, in the classroom they usually exchange glances particularly Kira and Lacus excluding this day of course, when Kira tried to talk to her she fake her "Oh, sorry someone is calling me, see ya". When Miss Thalia called him and Lacus to work together she kind of started to shake and just about him going to see her, Cagalli claim to be his partner for the task.

"There must be something going on", he told himself, "why would _she_ avoid him?"

"Hey Athrun don't you think Lacus is kinda strange today?" Kira asked his best friend.

"Lacus? No, well at least not with me" answered Athrun.

"So you **do** have noticed it?"

"Guess so"

"Do you know why?"

"Why do you think I would know that? Maybe Cagalli knows"

"Yeah Cagalli, she **knows** that's why she won't tell me"

"How do you know that she won't, you are her fav brother, aren't ya?"

"I'm her only brother! And I know it, didn't you see that she actually claim to be my partner in the science task!"

"Mm yeah" mumbled Athrun. "I though she didn't want to be **my** partner, I was starting to worry phew" though the blue-haired boy.

"Hey would you keep her busy for a while?" said the dark-haired boy, pulling out Athrun from his thoughts.

"Eh? Why? What are you gonna do?"

"I just want to talk to Lacus and ask her what's the matter" Kira said simply.

"And I suppose that you think that Cagalli would mess it up?"

"I believe that"

"I guess I can do that"

When the last hour finish, Lacus already was leading the rest of the students to the main door, the suddenly Cagalli called her.

"Hey Lacus! Wait!" yelled Cagalli trying to keep Lacus speed. But before her, she could see Kira abruptly pulling Lacus away.

"What the. HEY Kira! What the hell you think you're doing!" shouted the blonde-haired girl, she had decided to follow them when Athrun came up from somewhere blocking her way.

"Hi Cagalli" Athrun greeted her beaming.

"Oh, hi Athrun, sorry but I need to go . . ."

"Why didn't you wanted to be my partner!" asked her suddenly very loud, he needed to catch her attention.

"Eh-what!" questioned back, disbelieving what her hears were telling her.

"Why didn't you work with me at class?" asked again but more calm, "he wasn't suppose to scare her" he thought.

"Eh-eeh- I a…"

Athrun saw his opportunity to ask some little questions before Lacus came back.

"Do you hate me?" he said suddenly.

"Eh? What! No! Of course not! Where did you get that stupid idea, Athrun?" She was shocked from the question but she answer very quickly making Athrun almost jump of happiness seeing her fast reaction not mentioning her very fast answer.

"Well I guess from your reaction I'm very wrong, it's just, mm you kinda run away from me this day and when we were has the science task you immediately wanted to changed partners" told Athrun trying to sound hurt.

"Oh, no don't get the wrong idea, Athrun, is was because of a friend of mine" explained Cagalli smiling slightly.

"So there is nothing wrong between us?"

"You Athrun Zala, bad boy, bad boy, you are trying to ask her about _it_, but not really asking her" said a voice in Athrun's head. He **needed** to know, he couldn't stand the idea of her saying she already had someone, and he didn't know **who** he was.

"No of course not, silly, in fact I really like you" said Cagalli cheerily but unconsciously.

"You-you really like me!" he asked, he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Eh-ee- I" Cagalli started to mutter.

"Like me like what?" he continued asking, this was the question that needed urgently to be answered.

"Well - - I – I . . ." she drawled. But for her luck Lacus appeared just in time, well not really appeared, she came out from the field were the boys play soccer. She was running very fast and Cagalli could barely see that her face was in a bright red colour.

Athrun saw her running too and judging her way of escaping as fast as she could from the school, Kira must had done something to her.

Cagalli forgot Athrun completely which was very fortunate considering the "conversation" she was about to face with Athrun. She yelled Lacus but she didn't stopped or answer her. Seeing her friend's reaction, she chased the pink princess letting Athrun alone, still without his answer.(Poor Athrun xD)

Analysing the situation, he decided that the best thing to do right now was search for Kira and ask him what had happened.

The blue-haired boy found his best friend sat on the floor, his face was blank, like he was lost in another universe, but in some way he had his face faintly red and shocked at the same time.

..:oOo:..

"Come on Lacus, tell me what happened?" asked Cagalli when she finally reached her.

". . ."

"OK, anyway I want to thank you" said Cagalli giggling a little.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Well, you running away the school help me to run away from the little _talk_ that I had with Athrun" she answered blushing slightly.

"What was the _talk_ about?" wondered the pink-haired girl, her face was clearly showing big interest.

"I said without thinking, that I really liked him" explained the girl who now was sitting in a bench of the park.

"You did **what**?" exclaimed Lacus, sitting right next to her.

"Yeah, yeah, that's why I thank you for running away from the school, although you still didn't tell me why" Cagalli accused, and when Lacus heard that it trigger the memory when she was with Kira and blushed again. Noticing Cagalli's face, she gave up and decided to tell her everything.

"Ok I'll tell you but don't do anything funny" warned the still blushing girl.

"Like what?" asked her friend.

"I don't know but knowing you, you may do something funny," admitted Lacus, "Well you remember Kira pulling me away don't you? After that . . ."

-Flashback- 

_Kira was running toward the soccer field holding Lacus's hand and making her follow him, then he stopped, Lacus bumped her face on his back, Kira turned to face her, his face looked very serious, Lacus remembered his looked and her dream came back making her blush._

_The young coordinator still had his serious face when he asked her why she was avoiding him, Lacus couldn't answer, she just stare at the floor below them. _

_No having his respond, he took Lacus's chin making her to look at his face directly but she move her head to look at the wall._

"_Don't you like me anymore?" he asked looking at her.(is this correct?)_

_She said a small no_

"_Are you mad at me because of the joke?" Kira tried to guess._

_She gave him another negative answer._

"_Is it because of Flay and/or Meer?" questioned again poor Kira._

"_Not really" she replied, coming to the decision of not telling him, she didn't have to._

"_The tell me!" _

_She couldn't say if the was getting angry or he was pleading, her mind was still rushing with so many thoughts._

"_You know Kira, let's just forget this" she said starting to walk on the small stairs so she could finally leave. Kira grab her under her wrist pulling her to face him and ask her what was wrong but she tripped in the stair before he could ask anything and fell on him. Their lips met each other's and their eyes were wide open. Kira's hands were behind him supporting them both, Lacus went back with her hand son her face, hiding her lips. She got up quickly and dash blushing hard like a tomato. She left Kira there, sitting on the ground, blushing._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"OMG! Your first kiss, with Kira," Cagalli called out, "was **accidental**! Oh C'MON!"

"SHhh Cagalli! shshshhh" Lacus tried to silence her friend, looking right and left, checking is someone was near them.

"Oh sorry," she apologized, "but this is, this is, oh I can't find the word!"

..:oOo:..

"So, you didn't find out what was wrong but instead you kiss her" Athrun said with slight mischief on his face.

"Is not like I planned that!" argued Kira.

"So you didn't want to kiss Lacus?"

"I didn't said that!"

"You are making it sound like that" said Athrun calmly.

"Well, I don't know I didn't though that would be like that, at least not an accidental one" admitted Kira.

..:oOo:..

On the excursion to the mountains day

"Waa! This is so beautiful!" expressed the blonde princess.

"Waa! It's so cold! I'm freezing ;;" complained Lacus shivering next to Cagalli.

"This is amazing! Imagine the photos that I can take," said Milliaria, "Girls I see you later, I'm gonna take some pictures for the paper"

"Ok, see ya" said Lacus and Cagalli at the same time, watching her leave.

"Hey Milly wait for me!" yelled Dearka, running behind her.

"Oh hurry up!" she yelled back not stopping to wait for him.

"Haha they make a lovely couple" observed Lacus.

"But they aren't together," correct Cagalli, " are they?"

"Well not officially" affirmed Lacus, "Hope Dearka get the guts to tell her"

"Or Milly could tell him first" Cagalli spoke.

"That could work too, haha"

Both friends stare each other, meditating what Cagalli had said a moment ago.

"Guess we should go to the skiing lessons" added Lacus trying to brake the weird silence between them.

"Yeah let's go" agreed Cagalli.

..:oOo:..

Everybody was practicing in the snow, well no everyone Milliaria and Dearka haven't return yet; there were some that did it very well and some other did not so well, the skiing thing.

"This is so **annoying**," complained certain blond girl getting herself up from her fall, "I can't do it right!"

"Cagalli calm down," begged Lacus, " you should try to relax your body"

"Specially your knees" said a orange-haired boy. (guess who is this! o)

"Hi Haine-san" salute Lacus.

"Hello Lacus-sama" greet back Haine.

"E-eh hi Haine-san" said Cagalli a little embarrassed with her cheeks faintly red.

"Come on, let me help you" offered Haine showing her how she should be standing. Lacus wasn't the only one that was watching them, some meters away the blue-haired boy was watching them too, frowning even more when Haine told Cagalli to go behind him so they could ski together. And so they did, while another certain coordinator was watching them very carefully.

They ski next to Lacus and asked her what was **he** doing with Kira's little sister, according to him. Lacus giggle before answering them that he was just helping her with her skiing.

..:oOo:..

Meanwhile in the forest near the mountain Milly and Dearka were still walking, Milly was taking pictures and Dearka was writing on his notebook.

"Dearka look at this," said Milly pointing the beautiful view they could appreciate, "hey Dearka don't get too close to the edge, it's dangerous"

"Nah, it's Ok"

Finishing his phrased the portion of land under Dearka broke(?) making him fall of the risk. Fortunately Milly quickly throw her camera and grabbed his hand and pulled back, but in the act she used her weight to changed position with him.

"MILLY!" yelled Dearka watching her fall.

He throw himself to catch Milliaria, they were now both falling down, however Dearka could hold himself in a branch.

"De-Dearka" said Milly slowly watching the blonde boy, holding hardly to the small branch.

"Are you ok?" asked the boy.

"Let me go!" Milly told him.

"What! Are you crazy or just suicidal?"

"Let me go or we both gonna fall!" yelled again the girl trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Never! Even if we fall I won't let you go!"

**TO BE CONTINUE . . . . .**

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm really sorry that I took me this looong! Is that I didn't have time cuz I'm "fixing" my house, it's gonna be a Chinese Restaurant I also had to do the Menu and all the advertisement -- so I took a lot of my time, not mentioning my English and now Math classes, my Math classes take all my morning xx 4 straight hours to be exactly.

I couldn't answer the reviews either, gomen, but I also got fewer reviews than my others chaps TT :'( waaaaaa ¡-¡ cries

Guess that's all, hope you enjoy my fic nn don't forget to **REVIEW ME**, tell me anything! No flames plz

Ja ne

Eternally Asuka.


	5. Chapter 5

**oOOo**

The Friends Alliance

5

The sun was starting to set down while the cold wind was messing around the leaves that were under the white snow of the mountain. The boy with blue eyes was quietly walking through the pale landscape, with his backpack behind him, just trying to relax himself and maybe get some inspiration for his next play.

For a moment he stopped, he swore that he could hear some familiar voices near.

"Dearka look at this." Sounded like a girl speaking, he thought.

"Nah, it's Ok." When he decided to leave, trying to leave this two alone, he heard his scream. He was calling the girl's name, desperately. "MILLY!"

He run to check out what happened, this could not be good, he told himself.

When he arrived he could see no one, searching the space he noticed that the ground was funny. Then he heard them again.

"Let me go!" Milly told him.

"What! Are you crazy or just suicidal?"

"Let me go or we both gonna fall!" yelled again the girl trying to free herself from his grasp.

Guiding himself he reached the cliff, he saw them there hanging dangerous, that branch would not resist much longer. He quickly opened his backpack searching for his rope, he was always prepared.

-

"Dearka look!" called Milly when she saw Rey there tossing the rope to them.

The blonde boy looked up, to see his classmate, going to their rescue.

"Hold on" yelled Rey to Milly. She grab it. She was still scared, watching how Dearka was doing his best to not fall. Then he started to pull the rope gently so she would not fall again. Once she reached land she quickly kneel to see how Dearka was hanging in there. Pulling Milly quite easy for the blue eyed coordinator since she wasn't really heavy. Rey placed her safe then tossed the rope again so Dearka could go up. There were safe. Once Dearka met the blonde and the brown-haired, he sat there, on the ground. Tired and breathing hardly, he managed to ask if Milly was ok, she gave him a small nod with her eyes showing some small tears before throwing herself to hug him hard.

"Thanks Rey, you really saved us" Dearka took the chance to thank Rey.

"No problem." When Dearka was about to tell Milly to stop crying, Rey ask them what were they doing in such dangerous place.

"You idiot," Milly yelled as she hit his chest, "told you to be careful!"

"But," started Dearka.

Rey just stood there watching Milly hit Dearka several times. He could not help but to smile watching them.

SLAP!

"Don't **ever** do something like that again!" ranted Milliaria before hug Dearka again.

-

On the other side, where the snow was been slashed by the skiers, most of the student were practicing cheerfully with their partners. A silver flash crossed Shiho's face.

"Hey Yzak! Wait we have to do it together, where do you think you are going?" The brown-long-haired girl started to pursue her partner, unable to see that the silver blue eyed was blushing slightly.

"We will do it together **if** you can get me, Shiho" answered the young coordinator emphasizing his if.

"You bet I will" she yelled skiing after him.

-

A red haired was skiing very slowly near the forest of the mountain apparently looking for someone.

She suddenly met red eyes. In front of her.

"Hey Luna, what are you doing? You look lost"

"Oh, hi Shinn" Greeted Luna when she realized his friend was speaking to her.

"Looking for someone?" Shinn ask with curiosity.

"I can't find Rey"

"Well I didn't see him around for a while, he told me he would go for a walk in the mountain"

After hearing this, she gave a tiny "oh". She would look for him later she thought.

"Wanna ski together? Like the old days?" asked Shinn beaming at her.

"Sure" She answered smiling at his friend.

-

"Hey Kira, have you seen Cagalli?"

"No," answer the purple eyed coordinator not really interested. A pink haired girl passed by.

"Oh! There is Lacus!" he told Athrun. The blue-haired boy called her, but when the pink-haired turned, appeared Meer, instead of the Song Princess.

"Oh sorry Meer we thought you were Lacus" apologized Athrun. When Kira saw her, he felt awkward, she was not Lacus. Meer glance Kira like she found her treasure. Going after him, Kira quickly said good bye to Athrun and run away from there trying to sacpe from the wanna be Lacus.

"Tell Lacus I'm looking for her" he told his best friend, while skiing away.

"Ok"

The blue haired ski again looking for certain girl, a blonde one.

* * *

Well this is all for the chap 5, sorry if it's very small one, but I'm having some problems myself so I can't really focus. This one has more DM than KL or AC, in fact there is no KL nor AC -- gomen, next chap will be. SORRY TO ALL the AC fans.

Now I'm having a phase of no inspiration or ideas for the fic, so if you have any ideas I'd like to consider some of them send it in the review xD

BTW I think I need a beta reader ne? Anyone want to help me? n.n? AND THANKS FOR ALL THE LAST REVIEWS!


	6. Earned an enemy

**oOOo**

The Friends Alliance

6

'Earned an enemy'

The cold mountain air was moving blonde locks while the owner was focus on her skiing. Happy to visit the mountains with her friends.

"See your improving very fast Cagalli" said the green-eyed boy as she stopped right in front of him.

"Thanks, Heine-san" answered Cagalli very proud of herself. Being teach by Heine make skiing so much easier for her.

"Heine, call me just Heine". He decided to be less formal around the full-spirited girl beside him.

She gave a tiny 'oh', before repeating her last phrase thanking him, but this time saying just his name. It felt good, she really didn't like being so formal anyway. She smiled.

"Wanna race me, princess?" said the orange haired boy with a mischievously voice.

"That would **not** be fare, you are an expert! And don't call me _princess_" grumbled Cagalli, being called princess was so weird and unusual, maybe Lacus but her, she is nothing princess alike.

"Ok, ok don't get mad at me, you are prettier when you smile" said the orange-haired boy matter-of-factly. The blonde one could not help to blush a little hearing this comment.

She made to say a very quiet "thank you"

"Heine-san, professor Thalia is looking for you, she says she needs your help in something" say a green-haired boy appearing behind Haine.

"Does she needs me right now? I'm helping a friend here" answered the green-eyed boy, putting his right hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry that I interrupted you two" apologized Nicol, " but she really needs you"

"What! No, what are you saying, Nicol?" said Cagalli very fast, " You didn't interrupted us, not at all"

She was smiling nervously. Nicol noticed this.

What was he thinking? We were just talking. Why he apologized? Mmm Nicol must just trying to be polite, yeah it must be that. She smiled at the green-haired boy sweetly. He is always so nice.

"Ok I'll go right away" gave up Heine looking from Nicol to Cagalli, "wanna come, Cagalli?"

"No, I'm ok, I just want to practice a little more"

Then she left Nicol and Heine behind but she before she was too far she could hear that Nicol said something to her previous 'teacher'. When she was a about to hear what they were talking she heard cried. Kira's cried.

"I told you! I'm looking for Lacus! Not for you Meer!"

"But Kira!" said the pinked-dyed-haired girl behind the young coordinator with brown hair.

She turned around searching for her beloved 'little' brother, yes little brother according to her, and found him being chased by the wanna-be Lacus. I should help him, poor Kira, how can he be so helpless?

She went to chased him too, but with a different reason.

"Hey Kira!" she yelled. Kira heard the voice his sister, her melodious voice for once. He stopped. Meer stopped too.

Cagalli appeared in front of Kira, blocking Meer from him. Obviously ignoring her.

"Hi Cagalli" said Kira, beaming happy to see her. Apparently he was saved. He wanted to hug her but retrain himself.

"Have you seen Milly? I haven't seen her for a while" said Cagalli small talking to her brother.

"No, I think Dearka is missing too" responded Kira giggling lightly.

"HEY!" shrieked Meer behind the blonde girl, making her to turn and see, actually taking notice of her presence. "Didn't **you** know that is **rude** to turn your back at someone!."

Both Kira and Cagalli stood looking at her like she just came from the ground.

"Oh sorry Meer I didn't know that you were there," spoke Cagalli guilty-like, "And didn't **you** know that is **rude **to interruptedsomeone like that?"

Meer stare angrily at Cagalli, finding no answered to that. The blonde princess didn't stay behind, she gave Meer a cold don't-mess-with-me look. Kira was trying his best to not laugh. Then Cagalli focused on her boy next to her, grabbed his left arm and pulled him to follow her.

"Let's go Kira" spoke Cagalli as a command.

They started to ski away, them someone took Kira's right wrist.

"Who the hell you think you are to tell Kira what to do!" said very loudly the pink-haired girl, as she pulled Kira to her side. Cagalli grab his left arm and pulled again.

"Well I am his **sister**," confronted the girl with golden orbs pulling his arm even harder, "and you are?" asked Cagalli smirking at her. He just stood there, enjoying how his 'little' sister took care of the situation. When he just stood there.

"I'm his **girlfriend**!" said Meer very confident. Kira's eyes went wide when he heard that.

"No! You are **not **my girlfriend" denied loudly Kira taking away his arm from her grasp. "I barely know you!"

"See?" asked Cagalli looking triumphal at Meer's shocked face . She managed to say a small "but" to Kira.

"Sorry Meer, but you are not even my friend" stated Kira. This was it. Meer felt like her heart broke, no, not her heart. Her goal to win the real Lacus went off, with that phrase she realized that Kira was out of her reach. She started to meditate. This could not stay like this. The next thing she heard was Cagalli's voice. The voice she now hates.

"So if you excuse us, we should keep going, right Kira?" said Cagalli smiling at her brother.

"Yeah," agreed Kira, "bye Meer". They two left Meer behind, letting her alone with her thoughts. 'She going to pay for this' she said to herself. Meer was watching the twins ski through the snow of the mountain. Glaring at the blonde twin. You could see hate growing within her orbs.

Once they got far from Meer, Kira started to laugh out loud.

"What is so funny?" said Cagalli staring at her brother.

Kira tried to calm himself. "It's just that, haha, how you handled Meer"

"Well I didn't really do anything." Looking at him innocently. "She really freaks me out" added the girl to her sentence.

"I think we sent the things pretty clear to her"

Kira agreed nodding his head, smiling. Lacus and Athrun came skiing towards them. Seems that someone finally found the real Lacus. But it was not him, Athrun did.

"Hi Kira, Athrun told me that you were looking for me." Lacus was smiling at him, as she usually does, he felt like blushing, his cheeks were warm.

"Lacus, you could not believe what just happened before you guys came" greeted Cagalli.

"What happened?" asked the blue-haired boy. Kira hit his elbow to Cagalli. She gasp feeling this and before she could hit Kira back, he walked to Lacus, winking at Athrun. He got his hint and spoke.

"Cagalli do you want to join me, I want to ski some more" he offered moving his lips to make a smile, this made Cagalli cheeks went slightly red.

"Sure" she said under her breath just enough so Athrun could hear her.

Everything was normal, they were enjoying themselves, enjoying each other's company. Skiing to the downhill, the goal of their race. The blonde girl challenge the blue-haired boy, following her game he accepted.

'This feels so good' Cagalli thought. The wind rushing against her face, making her hair fight. 'I won't lose to him!' she told to herself, smiling at that thought.

The owner of emerald eyes was watching her from behind. 'She has improved, very much,' admitted quietly, ' but not enough to beat me.' he was about to go faster but then he saw a pink flash behind Cagalli. The figure was going on high speed, shortly reaching Cagalli. Then it happened. He saw that the figure was Meer, turning almost striking his friend.

Cagalli's only react was to turn before bumping into Meer, though she didn't know who was the one passing just in front of her, her mind only told her to avoid the future hit. After she accomplish her little mission she turned to see who was it. Meer. She glared at her.

"Look OUT!." She heard his voice. And obeying she looked.

The merely could cried before she fell. Athrun was watching from behind how Meer passed by Cagalli, making her turned her attention to her, making the blonde to lose her track. Going straight to downhill unable to help herself from falling.

"Aaahhh!"

This was all he could heard before losing her from his sight. He automatically screamed her name, shocked by the recent incident.

She had her arms pushed into her chest, previously letting go her ski equipment. With all the other stuff she could barely move. The water was freezing. She was not capable to free her feet. Struggling in the cold water, her wet clothes making her moves slower and sillier. She cursed the situation, wanting to go up, swim and be able to breath again. Automatically her eyes closed slowly, losing the last air she had inhale before, she thought of someone, seeing him in her mind, his eyes looking her in a tender way that make her want to melt at his sight, he was smiling at her.

'A-athrun' she mentally said his name not even knowing why she saw him but right now it didn't care . Finally closing her eyes. She lost consciousness.

The boy stopped as soon as he reach the peak. Quickly removing his jacket and skis so he could swim better.

Meer stood there, seeing how her enemy was falling to her path of no returning herself. An evil grin was visible in her face which quickly disappeared when she saw Athrun taking of his cloth and else.

She tried to hold him back, tell him to stop, to not to try to save her. But all of her warnings weren't to reach his ears. He was deaf to her voice. He just had to do something, he won't let her there, Kira would not forgive him, he himself would not forgive himself if he left her there, defenceless in the freezing cold water.

Not thinking it twice he throw himself to the water, not caring how cold it was, not caring of anything else, he jumped to look for her, to save her.

'Her.'

His best friend's sister, his blonde princess. His dear Cagalli.

* * *

Ok here the ch 6, sorry it took this longso review me and tell me to continue this nn lets see if Ahturn can save Cagalli. THANKS TO THE LAST CHAPPIE REVIEWERS! AC RULES! Hope you like it! 


	7. Our Little Encounter

oOo

"The Friends Alliance"

7

'Our Little encounter'

Within the cold liquid where Athrun dived to look for the blonde girl, was the normal fluid where the aquatic creature lived. And that now, was a mere memory from whom just waked up.

The eyes of the figure laying on the bed opened slowly to see the brown roof of the cottage. The room had a cosy and welcoming view.

"Cagalli your up!" exclaimed a pink hair who was sitting in a chair and immediately got up seeing her friend finally with her eyes open.

"I'm ok, Lacus" muttered the blonde trying to breath under her friend's hug.

"I'm so happy that you are ok Cagalli, you were worrying us like hell!" She finally free her and went back to her brown wooden chair.

"Sorry." Facing her sheets she asked to the princess, "what happened to me?"

"You don't remember," asked Lacus and with seeing Cagalli nodding she continued, "after you fell Athrun went to save you."

"Athrun, saved me?" she repeated trying to assimilate what Lacus said.

She was now using all her might to remember how it happened, the cold water appeared, the lack of air too, then a warm hold in her hand that soon met her all body, she had not opened her eyes when she felt that, she was feeling like staying like that for a good while, forgetting her surroundings of the freezing liquid.

She blushed.

Lacus giggled at the pink colour of her face. The blonde glared and tried to hide herself with a pillow. The other girl went to the door and suddenly she lowed down, a pillow hit the door. Turning around she said, "guess you are much better, change yourself and lets have lunch." She smiled and went outside.

§

"Luckily you were there to help her" a dark haired boy said patting the shoulder of the guy next to him, leading the way to her room where she was resting, they were just going to visit her knowing Lacus would take good care of her.

"Yeah," answered the boy kind of depress and sounding pretty tired, "but she still does not wake up." His vision was becoming blur, he felt like burning and with no energy, the hall they were walking was moving at his sight.

"Well knowing her she would be up anytime" the purple eyed boy said turning to face him and give him a smile in a way to say thanks again, but the green eyed was falling down. He quickly hold him up avoiding him to crush into the ground.

"Athrun! What's wrong! Wake up! ATHRUN!" he yelled at him already kneeled on the wooden floor, still holding his best friend who seem to have a high fever after lunching himself with no cloth in his upper body just to look for his sister when he was not around busy with Lacus. Some kind of guilt was rising in his chest, if he was there nothing might had happened yet now his sister was not awake to talk to her and his best friend was sick in front of him.

§

There was the dripping towel laying in the corner of the tray, that previously was on the forehead removed once it has got to warm to suit the figure resting on the bed.

The stare of a girl to the panting boy was somehow penetrating and worrying. She was not the only one upset about this situation, but according to the one in charge, she should be the one next to him, not because she was someone special, thought that might be true, but because she was the reason why he was there lying, suffering and with his breath running a quick pace. She was not proud about that but what else could she do right now? Considering it for a while, she conclude that that's was the best she could offer him.

She was now alone with him in the room made of wood, one of the cottage's near the mountain where they were skiing. The silence was not really comfortable after realizing they were alone in that room. Then he suddenly made a sound. Her eyes went immediately to him resting figure.

"Cagalli" he called weakly with his eyes still shut. Her eyes soften a little. _'He is still asleep.' _

She got up from the chair that Lacus had been sitting when she was in that exactly bed, sleeping, to get the towel and dry some sweat from his forehead again.

"Cagalli" he called again while she was putting the wet peace of cloth on his forehead. She got close to see him carefully, eyes still closed, he was breathing heavily. His face didn't gave the exactly idea that he was suffering, it was hard to explain, she just knew she was sorry. That was her mantra _'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Athrun.'_

She spoke those words like a whisper, not thinking he would here them. Nevertheless he seem to heard it because his face eased somehow. She frown at the idea that he was up, acting like he was sleeping, teasing her; she was ready to yell but then something nothing like she would have ever imagined happened.

The eyelids rose to show disbelieved golden orbs. He had grabbed her and now holding her, hugging her. Her blonde locks brushing carefully his features, her cheek near the union of his neck and shoulder with her hands on his chest she even could feel every heartbeat coming from him.

"Don't go, Cagalli" he whispered but Cagalli did not hear it. She still could not understand what was happening.

She was so near him that she actually could feel his breath on her shocked face. The eyes of the young blue haired coordinator never opened. _'Still sleeping.'_

'_Still sleeping? That can't be true!' How else could he drag her to **this**! This awkward situation where she is laying right next to him and she did not know why!'_

"Stay with me" he muttered at the same time that his hold became stronger.

'_That **It**!'_ She started to struggle back under his grasp but wouldn't let go. _'He is definitely awake!' _She was ready to hit him but his grasp would not let her move freely.

Athrun feeling that Cagalli was fighting back instinctly hold her even more. His grasp was strong but at the same time it was warm, welcoming and protective just like the last time. Her light pink blush disappear just to be replace by a vivid red colour on her face.

Time passed by, it felt like ages for Cagalli, now she was sure he was asleep, he looked serene, his lips curving a faint smile. She was feeling like staying like that for a good while, again. She smacked herself at the thought, she should be somewhere else! Not laying on the bed as Athrun, with Athrun!

She heard him speak in his sleep again, "I'll protect you, Cagalli, no matter what"

Then an idea came to her head. Feeling like he would not let go because he thought she was in danger, the only thing she needed to do was just tell him that she was ok.

"Athrun don't worry, I'm ok" her voice sounding gentle like wanting to calm a baby, her hands resting on his body.

"Cagalli" he was speaking softly her name once more. She led her head up to see him sleeping peacefully, his inhalation was calmer now, she stayed watching him for a little while longer and talked with a sweet voice to his left ear, "It's ok, you saved me." Finishing her sentence his hug became more caring and lovingly.

His arms eased allowing her to free herself slowly. Still difficult to think that he was asleep and done that. _'Was he really asleep or just pretending to be,'_ she asked herself, _'if he is, he's a damn good actor!_'

With one foot kneeled on bed for support, the other was straight to reach the floor, she stepped on something that seemed to be a small bottle. By the surprise her eyes wide and let a quiet gasp go. She lost her balance and tripped, falling with a dry sound on the cold ground. Her eyes shut at the sudden situation as a reflex, now massaging her bottom that had received the hit.

The memory of Athrun came to warn her, she opened her eyes quickly to check if she had awaken him or something but nothing.

She stood up trying to not make much noise, giving a last glance at his figure, she turned to the door, walked in tip toe like a robber trying to escape.

An eye had opened revealing an emerald sphere enlighten by the sunlight coming through the window from his right covered with snow. The green orb following the blonde leaving and shut it again as she returned her gaze to the room and closed the door behind her. Now he had both eyes opened watching her exit, fixing his eyes to humid towel on his left and then to the tray on the table next to the bed on his left too. He smiled softening his eyes, remembering the energetic girl that had just left to let him rest.

'_That was an strange dream'_ he told talking to himself, beaming. He move himself to sit on the sheets, his hands maintaining him to look out the window. He felt much better, _'I guess I just needed a nice nap,' _he said massaging the back of his neck; a smell came to be recognise by his nose. He looked puzzle.

'_It's her fragrance'_ He blushed recalling his dream, he was hugging her lovingly and she stayed there, her short locks caressing him enchantingly with her sweet breath under his neck, her small hands resting on his chest. Then he remembered her talking sweetly on his left ear that he saved her, he felt so good hearing that.

Grinning in joy he looked at the door oblivious at the girl standing right through it.

On the other side on the door, there was the owner of golden orbs, standing there alone with her head resting on the wood that separate the hall with the area she just visited. Her hands on her back supporting her like her feet. Her eyes staring to blank space on the ceiling, her cheeks coloured by a pink shade but after all her mind was empty. Thinking in nothing.

'_I'll deal with the blush later'_ she said silently walking to the diner to get some food, the sound of her stomach was calling for some food.

Some meters away a pink shade hiding in the shadows of the turning hall was watching her carefully, the blur figure saw her blushing vaguely, and that somehow was a good sign for her. With that her plan would just go as she wanted.

* * *

**OK that's all for now, did you like the chapie? Hehehe FULL AXC x3 since I'm so mmm how must I say mmm angry? To Fukada for not giving us some more AxC moments so far until the end.**

**Wah! Meer bugging again! Who know what is she planning to do! Lol wonder if anybody could guess x3**

'**Til next time, I'll try to update as soon as I'm don't have my mind blocked x( **

**I'll update sonner if I get more REVIEWS x3 **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU ROCK!**

Eternally Asuka


	8. Just live

"The Friends' Alliance"

Chapter 8: Just live…

Several days had already past since the mountain trip incident. And Athrun had finally decided to confess his feeling out loud to the respective girl. School was as usual, normal as he could say.

As the brunette teacher kept talking to her class someone came in asking a permission to speak to certain girl with a pink hair. She looked surprised at the fact but followed suit. The whole class stared at her, curiosity getting the better of them, some already started to whisper, those who sit next to the door tried to listen their conversation. After a moment, the news was spreading as fast as a good rumor.

_She is leaving school._

§

The streets were as usual with people walking. Sitting alone in his grand house, he decided to take a walk. The gentle wind moving his dark strands around his emerald eyes, closing his eyes he took a deep breath. He arrived to a park near his house with out really paying attention where he was heading. He remembered. He was going to tell her, yes he was, but he wanted it to be special. Somehow romantic but not too mushy since he knows she is not that kind of girl, he chuckles at her memory, with that fiery eyes and authentic smile across her lips…

His hands in his pockets while he walks through the stores near the park. Then passing in front of a small café, he saw a couple he knew very well. They were finally a couple and already enjoying their time together at the maximum. The girl with baby blue eyes was giggling cutely as she took the handkerchief to clean the left side of his face covered with cream of the cake they were eating. A smile was drawn on his face. They looked so cute. That was all the girls said… ok there are always exceptions that said they wished they were in Lacus' place although the other boys had no so different ideas…

Kira was blushing; he was mentally laughing out loud and continued his road. Walking with no destination for half an hour he stopped at the sight of a particular yellow object lying at the other side of the shop window. He smiled, agreeing with his mind, he entered to buy it for a special someone. This was just perfect for her.

§

"Well even I could not see that coming" commented a blonde girl among her friends.

"I was so surprised." Lacus said with a sad voice. The blonde's brother put his arm around her shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah, I though she would stay at least to finish the year…"

"You like her" joked a blonde guy with short hair, looking mischievously at Athrun. Suddenly Cagalli's eyes had a sharp gaze and Dearka felt a cold wind through his back. The azure haired boy noticed this, if eyes could kill, he was sure his friend Dearka would be probably dead by now…

Sometimes is just amusing to think whom you just happen to fall in love with.

Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom, a girl who had previously checked if anyone was there was washing her face, in other words, splashing the water to her face, making the floor wet, but she didn't care… she was too upset.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed to herself. "I was just starting to get close to Athrun and I have to leave because of my stupid uncle! I hate him!" Her eyes reflected that she really meant it.

"Two days! What can I do in two days!" And so her curses started to flow across the bathroom. A girl happened to pushed the door but instantly drew her hand of as she heard her, it was like a crazy girl was there and entering didn't sound such a good idea.

As she screamed and let it all out, another idea came to her mind but everything was ruined where it started to rain as the sky would fall… so her frustration came back to torture her.

§

"Ow it's still raining so hard" mourned the pink haired girl watching the heavy drops striking the window.

"Maybe if we wait it will eventually pass" Athrun tried to cheer her up, he too watching through the window.

"Don't worry we are not going to kick you out" joked Kira making Cagalli laugh in the couch as she watched the t.v.

"Hey why don't you stay here? I really doubt that it's gonna end soon" offered Cagalli turning around to speak them.

"That's not a bad idea! What do you think?"

Lacus and Athrun looked each other.

She smiled, "sure, it's has been a while since we didn't crash in a house together."

"Coming here for homework and staying here for fun, I'm in" said Athrun sitting next to Cagalli, Kira went to hold his now girlfriend's hand to take her to the phone.

"We'll be right back, we are gonna call her father" Lacus just followed giggling happy behind him.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and turned again to watch T.V. "Call me when you finish" told Athrun almost yelling. "They are gonna take a while don't you think?"

"Yeah" she said lazily sinking deeper in the couch making herself comfortable.

"Cagalli, what do you think about Meer leaving?" asked Athrun making small chat but apparently Cagalli didn't like the subject.

"huh? I don't care"

"Really?"

"Yeah, if she leaves that's fine with me" she spoke without taking her eyes from the screen.

"You don't like her, do you?"

That question, 'why is he asking some much about her? I guess he doesn't know she was the one who made me fall days ago, tho I don't really have any proof it was her'

"Do you?"

"I think she is ok"

'How simple for you to say that.' She was starting to get mad…

"Then why don't you go and tell her that you like her" her sentence was dry and as soon she finished her talk she got up.

"Wha- wait Cagalli! I don't like her _that_ way" he said quickly also getting up to hold Cagalli before she could storm away.

"I-I"

"OK Athrun, your turn to call your father" said Lacus reentering the living room with a singsong voice.

Kira stopped behind her, watching his sister leaving the room without speaking a word. Turning to see his friend, he saw him troubled, speechless.

Lacus just blinked.

§

"This was supposed to be fun" complained Kira before going to sleep. Athrun just mumbled something Kira could not hear. "Cagalli is angry and she even ignores you, what have you done?" he questioned sitting on this bed. A still standing Athrun answered, "Nothing, that's the problem." He threw himself to the mattress.

"Huh?"

"She thinks I like Meer"

"What? You gotta be kidding"

"I wish I was" said honestly sitting up looking at his best friend. "What can I do, Kira?"

"Tell her the truth!... You are planning to, right?"

"Of course! But I just need the perfect moment! That's not easy you know"

"Tell **me** about it! It took a lot of courage and time to ask Lacus to be my girlfriend…" he paused, "but you know, it's worth it"

Athrun stared at Kira. "But the thing is that you already knew she liked you! I don't know if Cagalli likes me! And now is the worst moment! She is MAD at ME!"

Kira sighed. "She likes you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

§

"Cagalli, what's wrong?" asked Lacus worried.

"Nothing is wrong Lacus" she answered with a forced smile which was noticed by her.

"That's a lie" said simply the pink haired girl, leaving the hair brush in the night table, sitting next to the blonde.

"C'mon you can tell me"

…

"Athrun is an IDIOT! I HATE HIM"

The girl closed her eyes protecting her ears while Athrun automatically removed his hand from knocking Cagalli's bedroom. A dark aura was now surrounding a very depressed Athrun. Even Kira have heard his sister scream, his sweat dropping as he imaging Athrun's face, he wondered if he managed to get in her chambers.

Poor Athrun felt like crying and dying… surrender he went back to Kira's.

§

It was dark outside, passed midnight already and the rain hasn't stopped yet.

Cagalli could not sleep, she saw her friend sleeping peacefully in her bed, she always looked so peaceful even more if she sang for them. She smiled in the dark, then slowly walked outside, trying not to wake her up in the act.

The sound of the rain hitting the glass was still strong, it didn't go any gentler with the time, and it just continued to fall…

She went to the closest window; standing there she stayed there watching the water falling. The liked the rain, she loved to sleep in this kind of weather, to run under it while she was getting wet but now it was not the right time to do that even if she wanted to, Kira would kill her. Smiling gently at the already known reaction of her protective brother, her vision got something curious.

Someone was standing in her backyard under the rain. She went quickly to grab a broom to hit the burglar. She quietly walked to the back door. When she was outside, ready to attack, she noticed the burglar looked strangely familiar.

"A-Athrun?"

Turning slowly, he looked empty, his green eyes were dark with the worst sad face Cagalli had ever seen on him, it broke her heart.

"What the hell you think you are doing outside of the house!" Her words were a demand. He didn't speak. She threw the broom aside and run to him.

She tried to pull him but he didn't want to move. "Why are you here Cagalli" his words sound like they were falling along the rain.

"You idiot, what kind of question is that! C'mon let's go inside, you are going to get sick!" she resumed her pulling as started to move but stopped again.

"I'm really an idiot, right?"

"Wha? What are you talking about, let's get inside Athrun!"

Athrun still looking lost spoke again, "do you hate me?"

Cagalli looked at him like he was an alien, "of course not, where did you get that idea?"

He looked at her, "you yelled it."

"Huh? Oh! Don't be silly! I didn't really mean it!"

He quoted, "You didn't mean it?"

"No!"

When he thought he was right, that the sky was crying with him, the drops of water just like his tears were falling like there was no tomorrow…

"Why you look so worried? You care for me?"

"Always!"

If it was in a better situation this might have been very romantic, everywhere was covered with water, both of them soaking wet but Athrun was like he didn't understand her words, why!

"Ok I think you are already sick, now get inside the house!" She practically started to push him to the house. When she finally managed to get him in, she took him to the living room taking a towel to dry him; she left again to look for some clothes from Kira.

He was standing just like when she left him, she ordered him to take his wet t-shirt off. Once with a dry fabric covering him, he seemed to come back to reality. She told him to change his pants too, so she head to the kitchen to give him so privacy. Giving her back to him, the towel he just used was covering her shoulders. The next thing she knew was that Athrun had turned her and given her a tight hug. She could feel her cheeks slowly getting warmer. Wanting to get away, Athrun rest his chin on her, and then slowly went until his lips where right next to her ear.

"I love you"

She froze. 'wha-what?' Just like he had read her mind he repeated, "I love you, Cagalli"

Now she was certain that her cheeks, no, not only her cheeks but all her face was completely red. And so they stayed there, like that for five more minutes until he let her go little by little. All she could do was say his name and look straight to his eyes. His deep emerald orbs.

If hours were minutes and minutes were seconds, she surely felt those seconds like eternity until his lips where on hers as she closed her eyes, her heart was screaming and wanting to get out of her chest as he kissed her gently, at the moment when she answered, she felt his strong arms surrounding her just like the time when they were at the mountains, so warm, so safe.

She was not sure how long they kissed, but as soon as they separate their lips everything went back to normal.

His loving gaze made her flushed again. That also made her angry. "Get those wet pants off and wear Kira's and go back to sleep immediately! Good night!"

She run off leaving a beaming Athrun alone in the bathroom, the towel on the floor as she went as fast as she could to her bedroom still with those cheeks blushing and her heart beating like without rest.

§

The drops from the sky ceased to fall around four of the morning. Every person in the house was in a nice slumber or at least that was what our short tempered sleeping girl thought.

Light sunshine greeted her from her orange curtains that sealed the sun in another time when it was correctly placed. The sound of a familiar voice told her to listen, to wake up…

"Cagalli, wake up, we have to go to school"

She just mumbled to go back to sleep.

"CAGALLI!"

§

"You are gonna pay for that, my sweet little brother" Her voice was calm and charming; she was speaking as they arrived at school. This comment came after the questioning she made to Kira at home and all the way to school. It all started when she finally decided to get up, more like shot up from her bed almost falling from it, finding her beloved brother laughing out loud holding his stomach trying to control himself. After she began to throw all the stuff she had near to make her brother to run away she went to change into her uniform. When she arrived the dining room, she found it empty, excepting Kira of course who was already having his breakfast. She opened her mouth to speak but Kira was faster, he told her they had already left to change, he didn't tell her before because he knew she would love to sleep a little more time so he let her.

Once finishing all her treating, the day practically went as usual, nothing changed or al least that was what was torturing her, her brother's best friend didn't make a sign of anything. And her usual reaction would be getting mad again. She spent the break alone; actually she was avoiding everyone because she was not on mood of being social, if that was the word.

What make her mood more enraged was the fact that she somehow, maybe by destiny, that the Lacus wanna-be Meer was looking for Athrun and Athrun being the gentleman he is, just stay to chat with her as Cagalli from behind stormed away.

§

Her plan of avoiding everyone was still standing by the time school ended. As soon as the bell rang, she grabbed her things and quickly walked to the exit. Unfortunately of fortunately for her, someone was already chasing her.

"Cagalli wait!"

A not so welcomed voice rang to her ears. Athrun. She just ignored and stared to run but Athrun was no fool.

….

"Aaahhh!" she screamed.

**HI everyone! Sorry for the mayor delay but this is good luck for all the ones that are reading this, cuz I have decided to finish it! The Next ch will be the last one. Yeah I have decided to continue and finish this fic thanks to all the faves I had, I had realized that this fic had more favs than any other I have wrote, no matter the reviews tho they are always welcome XD**

**LOL inspiration came to greet me! Anyway this is the longest ch from "The Friends Alliance" for now I really don't know how long is gonna be the last ch I'm happy cuz I like this ch, I enjoyed writing it. **

**Eternally Asuka**

**PS: don't worry my other fics will be soon updated, I guess hahah I have to get into the university first hehehe…**


	9. My Sweet Present

"The Friends' Alliance"

Chapter 9: "My sweet present"

"Aaaahhh!" she screamed.

The girl was furious; you could see how her eyes wanted to kill the responsible of this. "How dare you to stain my blouse!"

"I already said i was sorry, it was an accident" repeated the boy in front of the girl with pink hair. "Besides it's your fault, you were the one running."

"This has no excuse! Now because of you i lost Athrun!"

§

"Cagalli, please wait!"

"Stay away from me!"

"I won't! Anyway where are you going?" He saw her stop, as he had guessed she had no clue where she was going. Although he knew he was right he was afraid how she would react... He started to walk near her, cautiously.

When he was just one meter away she resume her fast walk. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, she was too mad. Athrun followed quietly for a good while, hoping that with time she would chill out. As they walked, some girls called Athrun's name, like tying to call his attention, but this was no use because he didn't pay attention. Cagalli tried to ignore it but it was inevitable, those silly girls were really annoying. In the way, there was this guy that seemed to try to get close to the blonde girl walking forward when Athrun walked from behind. He had this... as Cagalli would say "eewww" opinion, specially for his purple hair, she was sure he would make a good work being gay, but this was just an inner though; it was just a coincidence she happened to see to his direction, he just came out of a store when she saw him. He blinked and draw a annoying grin on his face.

For some minutes she felt him followed her, he was walking even closer than Athrun but the when she turned a corner, she saw behind her just Athrun, a calm Athrun s always.

"C'mon Cagalli is getting late, are you sure you want to keep walking to nowhere?"

She stopped again but this time to him. "Why do you keep following me!" she asked with an irritated voice.

"Well first because i need to talk to you and second, because is getting late and i can't just let you wonder around."

"As if you would care" Cagalli answered coldly.

"Of course i do care, didn't you hear me telling you that I love you?"

"So you **do** remember what happened, right? she yelled with her fits clenched.

Athrun looked startled. "What do you mean?"

"Today! At school you acted like it never happened!" Now the blue haired boy's voice matchs the blonde's.

"OK Sorry! But i wasn't sure how to behave nor less how would you react! I was afraid that you would reject me!"

His eyes showed that he was telling the pure true to her, she herself didn't know what to do, but as she saw him do nothing made it seemed that it was a lie that he played with her even if she doubted, she knew Athrun would not do such thing but the uncertainty was killing her. Her feelings started to overwhelm her, the sadness and heart breaking from hours ago were fading little by little, but now she was confuse again, what is she going to do now? She had Athrun in front of her, she could try to settle things but her head didn't manage to function well and her mouth along with her tongue seemed to be against her will also...

"Cagalli," called Athrun once again regaining his calm manner, "how about we talk about it?"

Cagalli stared at him, 'here it goes'. But she thought too fast.

"... tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah" he said simply, while Cagalli blinked a pair of times. "Where?"

"The park, near the central garden."

"I guess its ok, but why not now?" confessing her question that was thinking.

"I think is better tomorrow" he said smiling. She blinked again, startled by Athrun's answer. 'I guess he must have his reasons' the blonde told herself, but the boy in front of her was acting a little strange.

"Then is settle? Tomorrow at 5.30pm"

"Good, it's ganna be Saturday anyway." He got close to her giving her a peck on her right cheek, making her blush, his smile never leaving his face. "See you tomorrow."

And he left...

§

It was around a quarter to eleven in the evening when decided to take a night walk. Telling her parents that she could not sleep she went on her way. Kira just entered from the kitchen to the living room seeing his dear sister closing the door, wearing her red t-shirt and her kaki pants. Checking the time, he followed her.

The streets at that hour were starting to be lonely, fewer people walked down the path as Cagalli slowly enjoys the cool air greeting her as she walked. She stopped for a moment to close her eyes and tryed to hear what the winds was telling her, it was quiet and peaceful, taking a deep breath she resumed her stroll to the park, where she would meet Athrun later, although it was left hours for their meeting Cagalli could not help but to wonder what will they talk about.

Suddenly when she was passing by a big tree which its leaves didn't help with the streets lights, the blonde felt someone near her, with out knowing a hand has holding her shoulder.

The girl with golden locks felt her hair spike, her eyes wide and somehow her heart stopped for a millisecond... her mind was too far way to react as she would usually do.

"Cagalli"

Hearing her name she snapped out to reality, turning her head she saw her now not so lovely brother.

"Kira!" He just smiled lovingly. "You almost give me a heart ATTACK! Do you wanna kill ME!"

He closed his eyes trying to ignore her sudden yell, shielding his ears.

"Calm down a little will you? I just came to watch over you."

With disbelieve in her eyes she asked again, "Really?"

"Yeah i saw you going out this late, so i though it would be really a good idea for you strolling alone."

"Oh sorry then" she apologized walking again but this time Kira walking by her side.

"So tell me why this late?"

"Huh? I couldn't sleep"

"Why?" He turned to watch his sister.

"Dunno too much things in my head i think." Her answer was too simple to satisfy her brother's worry.

"Like what? C'mon you can tell me."

Cagalli started to medited the offer when she spoke, "I have to meet someone in the afternoon..."

Kira finally took the cue, "Athrun, right?"

Cagalli looked at him. "Yeah"

"Then why are you worried."

"Mmm i don't know i guess i'm just a little nervous, Kira" she said lifting her head to watch the stars. The dark blue sky had some of them sparkling quietly adorning its space.

"Oh"

As the look of the sky remembered her a certain boy with a hair alike, she called him. "Athrun, he-he said he would talk tl me about mmm i guess you know..."

"Maybe..." he said with a smile on his face.

"You do like him,right?"he asked out of the blue making his sister flushed in the middle of the night. After a moment she whispered a very low "yes"

"Then i don't see why you have to be like this, mm i think you just should let it flow"

"Let it flow?"

"Yeah, i bet you Athrun can't sleep right now, just like you, but he must be planning about what you two are going to do tomorrow, well not planning more certainly checking and rechecking" he spoke imagining his best friend making himself laugh. Cagalli was laughing together with him at the picture of Athrun on his bed, rephasing everything.

"I can lso bet you that he is wearing out all his neurons for this" SHe just smiled at this comment.

"Yeah he is the kind of guy that would want this to be perfect... but, i don't need it to be perfect, he should know already"

"You might be right, but he wants everything for you"

This just was another way to say that he loved her... Cagalli started to think, because of that danm Athrun she is blushing too much for her taste! Kira saw her and grinned; placing his arm around her shoulder he asked her, "Feeling better little sister?"

"Yeah, thanks kira," she talked looking at him, "but remember..."

"What?" He looked puzzled.

"I AM the older" she told him beaming tugging her arm to his waist.

He just laughed. "Whatever sis, lets go back home, i'm sleepy"

"Sure"

"Here take my jacket before you get cold" offered Kira already placing the fabric on her shoulders.

"Thanks."

§

There was a dark blue haired boy sitting on a bench in the park, wearing casually but very nice, like he had a date, right next to him was a little bag with a yellow bow, it looked like a present.

Some girls that passed by looked at him, some whispering how handsome he was and for the cloth, they deduced that he was dating, saying what a pity they left.

5.34PM

Cagalli didn't arrived yet. Athrun didn't complain but he was starting to get worried, maybe something happened to her...

"Hi there" said a girl who went to greet him.

"Mm hello, can i help you?"

"Yes please, i'm looking for my sister, her name is Luna, she is a little taller than me but her hair colour is also red like mine, i was wondering if you could help me look for her, i lost her when we where shopping."

"Oh, sorry i can't i'm waiting for someone."

"Really? What a shame, but it will only take a little while." The girl insisted. From the back the was a girl running toward their direction, she had short hair, a green skirt and a some kind of pink shade with red t-shirt.

"Athrun!" the running girl yelled his name almost getting there. When she arrived, both were looking at her, the first girl was staring at her while the boy just glad she was there. She was panting before she spoke again.

"I'm so sorry Athrun, i was suppose to get here earlier but i..." she stopped realizing there was someone else with him. "Ah, sorry i didn't know you had company."

"Oh no, i just met her, i don't even know her name, she was asking me to help he o find her sister that's all Cagalli"

"Oh i see"

"Sorry to disturb you, my name is Meyrin Hawke, i guess i should leave now" blushing slightly, bowing before leaving them alone. "Bye."

"I'm glad ou could make it" he started with a smile looking at her, and just now, realizing that she was wearing a dress... he was startled and she looked stunning, cute.

"Oh, yeah i'm sorry but i was having some problems mm," she doubted if she should continue her sentence once she notice Athrun's face seeing her in a dress, he looked lost in her which made her flush, she quickly went to sit down in the bench, suiting her cream scarf around her neck making it less tight, "... Athrun are you going to stare at me all the afternoon?" she asked him a little embarrassed, it was the first time someone looked at her in that way and it was even worst being Athrun the one looking at her mesmerize...

He came back to reality once he heard her ask, he could have been staring at her all day if he could, the image of this mm not sore normal wear of Cagalli was something he should remember forever, and the most important part, she came dressed like that for him... "Sorry, it's just... you look awesome, and not everyday i can see you wearing a beautiful dress..." he said showing how sincere he was, the heat of Cagalli's cheeks came back again.

"What held you back?" he asked returning the topic of their conversation.

There was a small period of silence before she told him, "i was sure what to wear..." she confessed looking at her hands.

"Is that true? Wow thanks then" he was beaming.

"Thank me? Why?"

"You went all that trouble for me" he said simply still with his smile. Now he was sure, he was the reason why she was wearing a dress... "But i thought you hate dresses"

"Well is not that i hate them it's just i would rather wear something else, something more comfortable, besides i just felt that it would be a good idea if i wore one today."

"So this is a special ocation then" he said sitting near her, Cagalli was fully aware of his actions. She didn't know what to do, normally she would sit back a little but this time her body didn't want to move, nor she was sure she wanted that. Athrun slowly took her right hand in his, lifting it a little until it was at Cagalli's shoulder high, bending alittle he left a small kiss in her hand. The blonde girl was sure that now steam was getting out from her ears.

"A-Athrun"

After placing the kiss he told her the reason with his eyes closed. "I apologize to you for making you wear something less comfortable than your usual pair of jeans and t-shirts." She just giggled, like a high school girl with her crush... wait she **is** a high school girl with her crush in front of her, with her hand still being hold by his. When he finally opened his eyes showing his lively emerald orbs, he saw one of his most precious images: Cagalli blushing.

She knew she was blushing to many time in less than ten minutes and she didn't like it, tho it was inevitble. Regaining her position she counterattacked. "Well i just warn you, don't get use to it, i told you i just fell like wearing one, that's all." Her voice showing callenge.

He laugh, she was the only person that could make him laugh so easily, he was sure she was lying because she didn't want the image of being somehow vulnerable in front of him. It was his power over her and her power over him...

"Ok Cagalli, do you ant to go to somewhere else?"

"Mm i dont know, do you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Not sure, how about he go to get an ice cream?"

"Yay, sure!" Her childish behavior was another one of the things he liked about her, sometimes she could be a grown up of her age and sometimes like a little girl, so happy for her ice scream. He smiled again getting up first.

"Shall we go then?" he asked as the gentleman he is offering his hand. She took it and she got up. "Wait, isn't that your bag?" she said once next to him pointing the bag with the yellow bow sitting on the bench.

"Yeah that's mine" he said with his voice calm. "But not for five more seconds."

"Ah? What do you mean?" she asked looking quizzily at him, just like a girl that doesn't understand something new she just found.

"This," he stated grabbing the bag, " is a gift for you."

He place it on her hands. "For me?"

"Just for you," he explained, "c'mon you can open it."

He watched her carefully as she opened the small bag, getting rid of the ribbon, she tugged her hand to talk out what was inside.

A plushie.

"Oww how cute, is a small lion."

"I know you don't usually have plushies but when i saw it, i felt that you would like it." Exposing his reason, he bought it sometime ago when he was strolling on the streets and saw it in a store.

"Wait, you are wrong."

"Huh?"

"I don't like it...," she paused looking at his eyes, " I love it!" she exclaimed hugging him and giving him a kiss on his cheek. She didn't thought before acting, she was just happy, Athrun bought it just for her. She saw him flush a little and laughed quietly.

"I'm glad, now look at the paper that the little lion has" he instructed her after she released him.

"This tag?"

"Is not exactly a tag."

Cagalli looked at it closer to see a small card there. She opened it and read. Athrun stood there quietly waiting until she finished reading his card, that card, he saw it in the same place, the same store, when he arrived home, thinking which would be the exact words, the perfect one that could tell Cagalli what he wanted, he swore that it would be a nightmare trying to figure out how to express himself but to his surprise, it just took him to grab a pen and everything came to his mind...

_Cagalli Yula Athha is Athrun Zala's one and only love._

He saw her very focus of what he had written when she finally finished she looked at him, who was just beside her, her shoulder slightly brushing his chest.

She looked like she wanted to speak but no word came out from her mouth. So Athrun took it like his chance.

He slowly matched her face's high, his nose almost brushing hers. By the nearness she could feel his warm breath, already flushing again, she looked at his deep eyes. At her mesmerized state, she felt his hand on holding her chin gently, lifting her face, she saw him.

"Cagalli" he spoke with his usual calm voice but this time there was something different, he uttered it sweet and lovingly, before erasing the space between them, placing on her lips a sweet kiss, both with their eyes closed...

Something they didn't know was that someone was there watching them, spying them with a camera. The person had long wavy hair, tied in a unique tail, letting the beautiful tresses fall on the back with grace. Next to that person was another holding binocular, following every inch of movement between the couple in front of them.

The first one captured just when they kissed, squealing lowly the other one spoke.

"He is kissing her!"

"SShhh! Kira! They are going to find out we are here!"

"But, but he! HE!"

"What did you expect, obviously he would kiss her, eventually..."

"Argh!"

Once they got apart, they were still blushing.

"Oww they look so sweet!"

"Sshh Lacus!"

"Sorry"

"Lets go to get our ice cream then"

Cagalli nodded happy, holding tighter her new plushy with her right arm while the other hold Athrun's hand as they walked together...

§

"So you are with me now, right?" joked Athrun after a while. Cagalli quickly took her hand off from Athrun's hold and punched him.

"Hey that hurt!" he claimed faking his pain. "That's for the stupid question you just made!"

He beamed, quickly kissing her on her cheek. "Thanks again, you have the power to make me smile and laugh you have no idea how often."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you just found out that?"

"Yes i think so..." Athrun embrace her waist as they were walking. "Hey you know, this little lion," she paused a moment, "somehow makes me remember Orb's ruler."

"Really? Lord Uzumi Nara Athha?"

"Yes, i don't know why tho"

"Maybe it is because he is usually represented by a lion..."

"Oh, that must be" she thought, the she laughed. "When you see Kira tell him, how you keep quiet when you saw me wearing this"

"Why?"

"He should learn from you to stay quiet, at least he should not joke before compliments!"

On their way home they chatted happily, like they were always together... now that the day was about to end, their relationship was just beginning and shinning like a bright sun comparing to it, as usually some wise people say, "it is worth the wait..."

THE END

HEY i finally finished my first Gundam SEED fic! I'm soo happy! I really enjoy writting it, specially this last ch! I think this is my fav ch, tho i really like the part of the mountain trip too LOL Well as you see, this is good news cuz i got my laptop sooner than planned! SO i can writte again!

Here my final question about this fic: What did you think about the phrase that Athrun wrote in the card? Too simple? I had some block in that part trying to find the exact words for it, i thought first that it was gonna be a long phrase so it would explain what he feels about her but then i realized that, it was simple but it said a lot! So i decided to just let it there.

As you can see, i love the Kira and Cagalli parts specially when there shows the love between them, the family love of course, tho i also support KiraxCagalli but that just when Athrun DOES NOT EXIST! So bye to that LOL I love how Kira is a protective brother specially when he fight Athrun in Destiny, saying, well more yelling at him that Cagalli was crying! snif

Another question: Are you disappointed of how everything end with Mia? I wasn't really looking forward of writing about her so, i'm taking her out quickly muahahaha, sorry for all the Mia's fans.

OH YES! The dress that Cagalli is wearing is original, i took it from an original scan from Gundam SEED Destiny, you guys can see it on my web in Minitokyo, just go to my userpage and look for the web, once you enter you can easily see it. I wanted to write n Athrun seeing a Cagalli in a dress since in the anime it never happens snif The spy part it just came out of the blue, it just happened to pass cross my mind, i thought it was gonna be kinda funny so there it is.

And finally: What's your opinnion about the end? As i said before i tried to make this ch the longest one, with this the fic ends definately, tho i have some ideas for one-shots, tho i don't promise anything. Well this is it! This is how it end, next is to write The Cursed Maidens since it has more popularity, then The Red Hibiscus and then my new fic of FMA, but that is in Spanish.

I thanks everybody that had reviewed, the one that had my fic on their favs(they made me go on when i thought about dropping this one) and the ones that took their time to read it. THANKS EVERYBODY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID.

THANK YOU FOR READING "THE FRIENDS' ALLIANCE"

Eternally Asuka


End file.
